Yoga
by SummerSpirit18
Summary: After Thalia had a nightmare and wake up at 5 in the morning she decides to pay a visit to Nico.She expected to find him sleeping, instead...he was doing yoga?What's wrong with that day? Thalico!One-shot. Dedicated to Lightning-AND'Death.


A/N:Yes, another Thalico

Call me adicted.

Now, more important things:

**_THAT ONE-SHOT IS DEDICATED TO _**

**_Lightning-AND'Death_**

**_Thanks for being the beta_**

**_And for cover._**

* * *

**Disclaimer:Blah blah I don't own them**

**3rd Person POV**

Thalia Grace didn't have a pleasant morning. Thalia was woken up from a delirious nightmare when the sun wasn't out.

She wasn't able to fall back to sleep, so instead, she took a shower and changed for the day.

Now she was standing in the mini-kitchen in the Zeus cabin(perks of being a child of the big three), staring at her now empty cup of black coffee wondering what the heck she can do at 5 in the morning.

Her head rose all of a sudden and a light bulb above the her head would be fit very nice with the situation. She got up and left the cabin.

She decided she's gonna wake up Nico(and annoy him by doing that, one of her favorites pastimes) and force him to train with her.

Maybe you'd think she's rude. She's Thalia Grace, she doesn't give a fuck if you think she's rude.

She sprinted to the field of the Hades cabin and entered without knocking because she knew it would be useless because even the Furies know that Nico is a heavy sleeper.

She closed the door and turned around, her eyes grew in surprise at the view in front of her.

Nico was stood in one foot, his arms and the other foot he keeped in the air and his eyes were closed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Thalia exclaimed, shock obviously taking control of her voice as a frown flitted to her lips.

Nico opened his eyes and looked at her and eventually lost his balance which results into him falling down. He got up quickly and walked up to her, smiling.

"Thalia, you woke up too? Nico asked in an uncharacteristic cheery tone

She slowly nodded, slightly startled and confused at the view in front of her.

"What were you doing?" She said, uncertain of herself by the second.

Nico smiled brightly which started to worry Thalia more.

"Yoga, Katie and her siblings suggested it to me and I practice it for a few days and it's amazing, I tell you .At first it was pretty hard waking up because yoga is the best when the sun comes out. All the moves are specially created to fit with the rising of the sun. It give you energy and make you be happy over the day. It is very nice and it's also very releaxing."

"So what do you think?" asked Nico while Thalia looked at him incredulously

"I think that's disturbing." Thalia said, and put her hand on his forehead."Are you sick?"

"No, I'm yogatisated."

Thalia frowned at him.

"Come on, you should try it." He said, taking her hand off his forehead and guiding her to two black mats.

"Now set your position."he said.

Thalia copied his moves.

After half an hour, some falls, some scars and bruises and lots of swears ,Thalia got up, fuming with anger.

"I'm not trying that shit anymore!"Thalia exclaimed; annoyed.

"Okay, if that's what you want." Nico said, getting up as well and shrugged."But can you help me with one move please?" He asked, a begging tone laced in his voice.

"Ugh fine!" Thalia rolled her eyes.

"I need you to hold my hands, tight." Nico began, as he instructed a curious yet bored Thalia Grace.

Thalia raised her eyebrows,but did what he said.

Nico tightened his grip on her hands like he wanted to use them for balance and jump or so.

He didn't do that.

Instead, he lifted her and wrapped his arms around her waist spinning her through the air.

They ended up on the couch with Nico on top.

Thalia raised her eyebrows.

"I guess that's not an yoga move." She said, smirking.

"You think?" Nico smirked, raising his eyebrows.

"I think" Thalia cooed, putting her arms around his neck "That you don't do yoga, not at all and that was all fake."

"Right answer, congratulations Thals." He said, moving closer.

Their noses were touching.

"And, what do I win?" She kept up the little tease fest they had going on.

As an answer, Nico brushed his lips over hers.

"You're greedy with the awards around here, aren't you?"

"That could be solved ma'am."Nico whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"Very well, but first, I'd like to know, how did you know that I will come to you?"

He chuckled.

"Simple, you like to annoy me."

"Mhm….but how did you know that I was awake?"

"Er…"

Thalia smiled, pleased when Nico's face turned red and his muscles tensed.

"Relax Death Breath, maybe some yoga will help you."

"Wha…mhp"

Nico was cut off by Thalia's lips. Not that he minded.

Also, he really wished this would be a yoga move.

He and Thalia could exercise yoga all day.


End file.
